old_dumfriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Buccleuch Street
Buccleuch street joins the NW of the town centre at Greyfriars Church with the New Bridge and the Whitesands. Many important civic and commercial properties are on the street. Most of the buildings on Buccleuch Street are at least 100 years old. The first traffic lights in Dumfries were placed a the junction of the Whitesands in 1937. Current Buildings Former Methodist Church This building is on the corner of Castle Street and Buccleuch Street features four ionic style columns at it's entrance. Originally built in 1817 and renovated in 1848. It ceased to be used as a church in the 1980s and sat empty for a long time. In use as a public house since 2000. Registry Office/Municipal Chambers Previously occupied by the town hall. The current building dates to 1931. It was opened officially on Tuesday 20 September 1932 by the Duke of Gloucester. Between the 1970s and the 1990s it was the home of Nithsdale District Council. Before the registry office was moved here it was located in the Midsteeple. It is noted for it's two distinctive lamps outside it's entrance. Procurator Fiscal/Sheriff's Office This building has been ajoined to the Sheriff Court and was originally built between 1887-1889. Originally this was the town's post office until it moved to Great King Street in 1926. Before the building in Buccleuch street was built the Post Office was in Queen Street. Dumfries Sheriff Court This distinctive building was constructed from 1863-1866. There is a large stone rope around it's entrance. It has an unusual design featuring stone turrets and ballustrades. It has several tall cone shaped roofs at different heights. The cones are made of copper. The building's height and design make it easily identifiable from considerable distance and is visible on many old photographs. Barbours Building Originally constructed between 1897-1899 this large building sits near the bridge end of the Street. The local Barbours company was originally founded in 1856. It previously had rented shops in the High Street at No. 157, 133 and 125 respectively. The Barbours building originally only had a shop on the ground floor. The upper floors were maisonette flats and the lower ground floor contained workrooms. Demolished Buildings Dumfries Prison This prison was located at the corner of Buccleuch Street and Irish Street. This was a replacement for the unsecure building on the High Street. The original prison was completed in 1807. It had 8 cells and 4 rooms (for debtors). There were also apartments in front of the prison on Buccleuch Street known as the Bridewell Division. The facility was replaced in 1851 by a larger structure capable of holding up to 60 inmates. This was demolished in the 1880s. Town Hall/Courthouse This building was on the site of the current registry office. Originally the site of a church built in 1802. After closing as a church the building was purchased by the council in 1814. It was renovated and reopened as the town courthouse. It was directly across the street from the town prison. The courthouse was moved to new buildings across the road in 1866 and the town council meetings were held in the older building (previously being held at the Midsteeple). The original smaller building was damaged by fire in November 1908 and again in December 1928. It was decided as Dumfries and Maxwelltown were soon to merge that a more modern, larger town hall was needed and the building was demolished. External Links Dumfries Sheriff Court with prison in background c1870 Buccleuch Street c1893 Buccleuch Street c1900 Dumfries Old Courthouse/Town Hall c1925 Buccleuch Street 1930s